


Lost In The Woods

by SwallowedByShadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowedByShadows/pseuds/SwallowedByShadows
Summary: After moving to England Alec is feeling depressed, however maybe a trip into the woods will help.





	Lost In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a work in progress but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy.

Deep in the woods, far deeper than anyone has dared to go, sits a jar.

Not a plain ordinary jar but a beautifully decorated jar. The detailed paintings depict stunning creatures; those that could be mistaken for humans if not for the wings attached to their backs.

These creatures are shown partying on one side of the jar. In the middle of the ‘party scene’ sits two thrones; only one of them occupied. The creature upon the throne, the only one not holding someone's hand, looks miserable. One of the only details that has remained exactly the same, from the many different accounts of the legend, is the greeny yellow cat eyes of the lone throne occupant.

The other side of the jar shows the cat eyed fairy standing in a glowing blue spiral, wings spread out, rainbow in colour and seeming to sparkle, the most prominent colour in his wings being blue; the same blue as the spiral.

It is said that this jar contains the soul of the fairy portrayed in the paintings on the jar. Trapped for eternity. Although it was once said long ago that these souls- these fairy souls- could be set free. If someone brave and strong at heart -in more ways than one- finds the jar and sets them free.

As no one has ever dared to go that far into the woods the jar has never been found, although somehow by some mysterious force the knowledge of the jar has been passed on from generation to generation. From common knowledge to myth. Some of the myths even say that this is not the only jar in these woods.

Although, the stories are now just myths, the woodland where the fairy souls are said to be are still seen as sacred land and under the protection of the National Trust.

***

Closing the lid of his laptop with a sigh, Alec looked up in disappointment. After searching for hours for some sort of Ancient history about his new ‘home’ he’d only found some silly fairy tale about a sacred forest filled with fairy soul jar things. Rubbing his eyes he started to pack his laptop into his travel bag. After making sure it was securely packed away Alec rose shakily know this was going to be the last time he would ever be in his childhood home.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You better get your ass down here now or I’m going to come up there and drag you kicking and screaming to the car.”

Alec sighed again knowing that Izzy never made an empty threat.

However, Alec didn't want to leave simple as. After all he has a life in New York. Not the best of them but still something. Moving to England would tear him away from his comfortable life style, from what he’s used to.

Alec was ripped from his mind when his door crashed open to reveal a very pissed off Izzy.

“Alec I hate this move as much as you, maybe even more, but that doesn't give you permission to sulk in your room like a bratty kid.”

Nothing made Alec more terrified than a pissed of Izzy. She might be his little sister but even that wouldn't stop Isabelle Lightwood from ripping him apart -soul and all.

Alec quickly stood from where he’d been sitting on the hard floor. For fumbling to grab the straps of his bag. Under the watchful eyes of his sister. When fully satisfied that he wouldn't dare disobey her Izzy turned on her heel and walked out his door and Alec presumed to the car.

Having already said goodbye to every room in his house, well his old house now, Alec marched down the stairs and straight out the front door, right to the car where his family were waiting for him.

Maryse Lightwood sat in the driver's seat, impatiently tapping at the steering wheel. Behind her sat Izzy, who was furiously typing on her phone scowl adorning her face. Jace and Max sat beside her engrossed in a comic book, well Max was Jace was just listening and trying not to laugh as Max gave into his inner fanboy.

After shoving his bag into the boot of the car, not without some difficulty. Alec opened the car door and slid onto the passenger seat. Once seated Alec ignored his mother as she turned to address him clearly annoyed at him for delaying their trip and pointedly put in his earphones to block everything else out. Turning up his music Alec lent his head back and closed his eyes. Letting his music take over. To the airport Alec thought bitterly.

***

Clearly it was shit on Alec day. Not only was he forced to leave his house and move to a tiny Island, millions of miles away from everything he has ever known, his suitcase just had to set off the metal detectors at the airport. Just his luck.

Not only was it mortifying to have everyone at the airport stare at him as he awkwardly stood there while security searched his bag, Alec could also feel the glares of his family members. Save Max, Max being the only Lightwood in attendance that clearly didn’t want to slit his throat and chuck him in the sea, or maybe he was just more subtle about his violent murderous tendencies. For the second time that day he’d delayed them from getting to the flight on time. Not counting when he’d refused to get up from his make-shift bed because his mother just had to pick the flight that required him to get up at an ungodly hour.

After his traumatic ordeal Alec followed the rest of the Lightwood party as they went to the board the plane. No one seemed to be particularly happy about this flight, not even Max. Although, you can never tell with Maryse, her expression never changes, it’s still the same emotionless look as always. Jace although seeming to be his usual confident arrogant self, he has lost a bit of the self importance in his movements. And Izzy seems to have developed an even stranger and unhealthy attraction to her phone. How has she not walked into a wall yet. Alec chuckled lightly at the thought of his elegant confident sister walking into a wall. Not that he wanted her to walk into a wall, of course he didn't but there is always some sort of amusement about the ‘perfect’ falling of their high pedestal. Sometimes he liked to think that he wasn't the only Lightwood to fail at something or the only one that makes mistakes on a daily basis. Frowning at the direction his thoughts were going Alec picked up his pace and walked alongside the rest of his family, instead of trailing behind.

***

Finally after being ripped from his sleep at an ungodly time, forced to leave his childhood home and then the issue with his bag, the Lightwoods has finally made it onto the plane.

Jace had perked up immediately at the opportunity to flirt with the air hostesses, whereas Izzy had become one with her seat, melting into it with a glare in their mother's direction. Max had instantly got seated next to Maryse getting his 3D d.s out playing what Alec thought looked like Mario Kart. As there was five of them someone had to be left to sit next to the stranger. That someone was Alec not surprising really Alec Alec sighed, just his luck that the stranger was already sitting in their seat. Alec's plan had been to sit by the window so he wouldn't have to move if they needed to go to the toilet or if they needed to stretch their legs. But now that they had taken the window seat his plan was ruined.

Alec sat down after putting his hand luggage above the seats. Trying his best to ignore the person he had no choice to sit next to, he put his earphones back in his ears and turning his music up. Alec leaned back closing his eyes impatiently waiting for the plane to leave the airport.

Alec prayed that when he opened his eyes this would all be just a bad dream. He would be back at his childhood home, in his room covered in band posters listening to his music as loud as he liked, just chilling by himself.

And with this last plea to the gods and other divine beings of the universe, Alec slipped into his music coma, his favourite place to be.


End file.
